


A Special Favor

by M915A2



Category: Dream SMP Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Panic Attacks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M915A2/pseuds/M915A2
Summary: Technoblade's POV from the Manburg Festival.Techno looked at Schlatt hesitantly. The man glared back at him, a silent fury flickering in his eyes.“Do it Blade.” Schlatt muttered motioning his hand to the makeshift prison holding Tubbo. Techno looked back at the man….kid in front of him. Tubbo looked back at him and then his eyes fluttered to somewhere behind Techno’s head. He turned and made brief eye contact with Wilbur and Tommy looking down from the nearby building. Tommy looked back and nervously shook his head, WIlbur stood still and stared stonely back at him showing no emotions about the situation.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 322





	A Special Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on this website! I just couldn't sleep after watching the Festival streams so I wrote this instead! 
> 
> The beginning stays mostly true to the Canon storyline, but deviates towards the end!
> 
> <3

A Special Favor

Techno looked at Schlatt hesitantly. The man glared back at him, a silent fury flickering in his eyes.

“Do it Blade.” Schlatt muttered motioning his hand to the makeshift prison holding Tubbo. Techno looked back at the man….kid in front of him. Tubbo looked back at him and then his eyes fluttered to somewhere behind Techno’s head. He turned and made brief eye contact with Wilbur and Tommy looking down from the nearby building. Tommy looked back and nervously shook his head, WIlbur stood still and stared stonely back at him showing no emotions about the situation. His eyes were ripped away as hands reached out and grabbed his armour.

“I only call you in for special favors, Blade.” Schlatt bit out pushing him closer to the edge of the platform. Techno staggered back as the edge of the makeshift ridge gave out beneath him. The president pulled him towards him just enough to stop his fall. “This is one of them.” Techno gasped holding onto Schlatts wrists as he struggled to regain his balance. Schlatt yanked him forwards letting go of his chestplate. Techno stumbled forwards clumsily falling to one knee. Schlatt strode back to the main platform and kicked Techno’s crossbow to him. It skidded across the ground resting just before him. 

“Schlatt…” Techno started, hesitantly reaching out to his newly made weapon that he thought he’d be using on anyone other than the kid. 

“Technoblade?” Techno flinched as Tubbo’s shaky voice called out his name. He glanced up to see Tubbo looking back up at what he assumed was Wilbur and Tommy. A naive look of relief washed over Tubbos face.  _ Damnit Wilbur.  _ They were probably signalling him that he wasn’t going to do anything.  _ Was he? _ The contract. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He didn’t have any connections to these people before hearing about the War and the election. When his only acquaintance reached out to him for another “special favor” he didn’t ask questions, he didn’t hesitate. It was just another job. He’s killed so many people, fought and won so many wars, he never thought that he would...he never intended on actually...caring. He joined Pogtopia to make his job easier. Schlatt approved obviously, he even increased the amount he would be awarded after the job was done. This wasn’t even the first time that Techno had gone undercover to make his job easier. He didn’t know what it was about the three ex-revolutionaries that the others didn’t have, but something about them was different. 

They were different somehow. Everyone he teamed up with in the past, good intentions or not, feigned interest in him unless it was considering his “skills”. When he first dropped into L’manburg and raced away alongside Tommy and his skeleton horse, he was exhilarated. He hadn’t been chased in ages and had forgotten how much he enjoyed outsmarting people in escaping. He hadn’t come across people who weren’t scared to chase him since he first started. When they arrived at the dugout on the side of the hill he was out of breath and grinning like a mad mad. Tommy had grabbed his hand and drug him into the hill leading him down spirling man-made stairs into a pre-existing cave. The next few days Wilbur slowly warmed up to him being on their side and surprisingly, all they seemed to want him to do was to make a potato farm. There was no “Techno go kill this person or Techno go torture this person.” It was just...It reminded him of life before he went down the path that he was currently on.

Tubbo and Tommy weren’t scared of him. Wilbur respected him. They talked constantly but knew when to leave him be. They understood Techno’s dry humor and violent tendencies. They weren’t weirded out about his awkwardness when it came to interaction. It was like they knew that he never had the need to actually talk to someone without threatening them to do so. He even almost had started to consider them family...no friends. So when he looked at Tubbo’s big eyes looking at him,  _ trusting _ in him, he couldn’t look back. It hurt? He hadn’t felt like this before, never had he felt...guilty about what he had signed up to do. Tubbo was so young. He was younger than Techno was when he began creating his infamous title as the Blood God. 

“Technoblade!” Schlatt’s booming voice pierced his thoughts. Gritting his teeth Techno slowly rose to his feet, his grip tightening around his crossbow. He glanced down at the audience. Netherite armour glistened in the light, swords flashed as people moved to see the platform clearer.  _ What am I supposed to do.  _ He thought desperately. He didn’t want to kill the kid. Tommy and Tubbo had this bond that he had never seen before. If Tubbo died, Tommy would lose it.  _ You’re going to do what you’ve always done.  _ A voice echoed in his mind. Techno scoffed. He made a big fuss about being independent and abiding by no governments rules, and yet it turns out he’s still just a pawn.

“I’m loading my weapon Schlatt.” He muttered, pulling one of the rockets from his pack. He saw the President grin as he pulled the tube back into place. Gasps came from the crowd as Techno raised his weapon and leveled it at Tubbo’s chest. Tubbo seemed to involuntarily take a step back, frantically looking back up at the two rebels mouthing what looked to be Wilburs name. Dozens of eyes followed as Techno slowly dragged his finger to rest on the trigger. 

“Technoblade..” Tubbo whispered, hands pressing into the side of his box. Techno scrunched his eyes close. He can’t watch Tubbo die, not this kid. Techno’s non firing arm brushed back a few stray hairs as he rubbed his neck, eventually his fingers ghosted across a cold metal chain that always hung around his neck.  _ Maybe.  _ Techno’s hand moved down to his belt and he pulled free his axe. Schlatt laughed sinisterly, looking at his vice president as if saying “I told you so”. The president once again beckoned Techno towards Tubbos prison.

“Go ahead and have a little fun if you want.” Schlatt sneered quietly to him as he walked past. Techno stood in front of the fence and looked down at the sixteen year old kid. Tubbo shrunk into the back of the throne as Techno’s shadow loomed over him. He looked so small in his oversized suit and his sneakers. Techno sighed and looked up at the ceiling before flinging his axe into his dominant hand and bringing it down swiftly across Tubbos chest, something glittering falling through the air and landing at the foot of the throne. Tubbo let out a cry and fell backward clutching the new wound that stretched across his chest. Shouts pierced through the air coming from the audience and Techno could almost pick out Tommy’s voice. Tubbo pulled his hand from his chest looking at his blood before lookin back up to Techno with tears in his eyes. 

“Tubbo....” Techno said, backing up from the fence back to the ledge. He once again lifted his crossbow shakily. Shakily? That had also never happened before. “I’m sorry Tubbo,” He said, before pressing the rest of the way down on the trigger. The rocket launched straight into Tubbo’s chest, flinging him against the back of the chair. Tubbo looked back at Techno horror and fear in his eyes as a single tear rolled down his face, before exploding in bright blue, white, and red lights. This time Tommy’s scream was loud and clear as the dust settled and there was nothing left of the kid. Techno’s heart broke.  _ It didn’t work. _ The talisman that he had carried around his neck since a traveler gave it to him in exchange for a mass murder was supposed to bring you back from death one time before breaking. Either Tubbo hadn’t picked it up or it was all a lie. Tubbo was dead and it was his fault. It seemed like it had been longer, but not even a minute after he shot his first rocket, Techno pulled another one into place and shot again, Schlatt’s manic joy and laughter was cut short as the explosion launched both him and the VP off the side of the platform. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wilbur running to the right of the platform disappearing over a hill. Before he could process that, a pearl brisked past his head and Tommy stumbled to the ground in a flash of green light bracing himself against the pillars.

“Tubbo!” Tommy cried running to the throne prison. He fell to his knees, his hands turning white as he gripped the fence. Tommy let out a sob as he pulled his hands from the fence to see them covered in blood. “No! Tubbo…”. Tommy spun around and leaped at Techno punching him in the chest. “You killed Tubbo!” Tommy yelled, tears streaming down his face, “you...you killed him.” 

“I...I...don’t...Tommy…” Techno stuttered, blocking the furious teens hits before realization hit him like a tsunami. It was over. He had finally found a way out of his bloody lifestyle, he could have easily left behin the name Blood God and just lived in a stupid cave and planned silly revolutions with three people who actually cared about him for some odd reason. But instead he acted on a whim, like usual, he put too much confidence in himself and he got a child killed because of it. Techno screamed in anguish as he pushed Tommy off of him, reloaded, and whipped around facing towards the audience, his cry being drowned out by the rest of the citizens as they realized what was about to happen. He pressed his cheek into the butt of the crossbow and released rockets upon rockets into the crowd. Screams and blood flew through the night as the people of Manburg scattered and fled from his fury. Techno pulled out his trident and stepped into the water that cascaded down the platform and launched himself into the remaining crowd of people, firing off another round. 

Red flashes, everything was red as Techno bodied his way through the citizens. Gasping he shook his head as his vision cleared. He breathed heavily, hands gripped tightly around his blood soaked trident and crossbow. The once lively festival was now eerily silent. He could still hear distant sounds of battle and the blood dripping. But all he could focus on was one person breathing who didn’t have the right to take even the smallest breath. He threw his crossbow across his back and strode forwards spinning his trident to his dominant hand. Techno stopped at a broken body at the base of the platform placing his foot on their chest and pressing down, getting a small wave of satisfaction as the man grunted in pain. Despite the blood bubbling at their lips, the man gurgled out a laugh and looked amusingly up at him.

“Blood for the Blood God.” Schlatt gasped out, dissolving into a choking fit of laughter before laying still a ghost of a laugh still etched onto his face. Techno staggered back, tears rolling down his face. He stumbled his way down the red stained isle, forcing himself to look away from the bodies littered across the ground. He walked away from the massacre in a daze. He didn’t even realize that he was back at Pogtopia until he heard voices echoing from the stairwell. Why, why did he come here. Did he really think that they would let him back in after what he did. There was no way that they cared about him that much. Tubbo’s dying face flashed cross his mind, Techno dropped his trident and pressed his hands to his face.

“No, no, no.” He muttered as he fell against a tree. Tommy’s tear streaked face flickered next as Technoblade slid down the tree choking out breaths.  _ I can’t breathe. _ He thought as he desperately clutched at his chest and throat.  _ He was going to die, he was going to _ … Techno closed his eyes as he frantically tried to control his breathing. He flinched as hands gripped his shoulders.

“Technoblade!” A voice shouted, piercing the fog that was starting to cloud his mind. Techno winced and tried pushing the person away from him. He deserved this, he deserved to die.

“Don’t...I can’t...can’t.” He gasped painfully pressing his face into his hands. “I...deserve this.” The person's hands fluttered from his shoulders to his face and pulled Techno’s hands away. Techno’s breaths were coming in short gasps now as his head rolled back and he looked at the trees above him. It was pretty, pretty enough to be the last thing he saw. The sight was ripped away from him as the hands pulled his face forwards. 

“Technoblade please...” The soft voice said, “look at me, look!” Techno’s eyes drifted from the treetops as he sucked in another breath his eyes landed on messy brown hair. Instantly, his eyes flickered down to what the person was trying to show him. Gold pieces glittered in the hands of the person. Techno stared at them in shock. The talisman.  _ Tubbo. _

“Oh...my God.” Techno stopped breathing for a different reason as he looked into the eyes of the very person he killed not even an hour ago. Tubbo gave him a toothy grin and put the pieces back in his pocket. Techno let out a small sob and roughly pulled the kid into a hug. “You’re alive.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Tubbos neck.

“I’m alive.” Tubbo said softly into Techno’s chest. “I knew that you wouldn’t have hit me with the axe for no reason, and if you really wanted to kill me, the cut wouldn’t have been so shallow. I grabbed the talisman as soon as you turned.” Techno pulled back, not letting go of Tubbo.

“You...You looked terrified, and then you just weren’t there, and your...blood was every...everywhere.” He said trying to grasp how he was seeing Tubbo right now. Tubbo’s smile faded a bit as he fiddled with the lining on Techno’s cape.

“I was scared. I still died Techno, but all I saw after everything exploded was a gold light and then I came too outside of Manburg with the pieces of the talisman in my hand. As soon as I stopped freaking out and got my bearings, I came right here and found you.” Tubbo said, getting to his feet and pulling Techno up with him. Techno gripped Tubbos hand and looked down on the kid, another tear rolling down his face.

“I’m sorry Tubbo.” He said. Tubbo smiled and squeezed his hands kindly.

“I know, and I forgive you Technoblade.” Tubbo replied, with a soft smile. Techno gave him a small smile back before his knees gave out on him, the injuries he hadn’t felt before crashing down on him in a burning wave of pain. Tubbo let out a startled grunt as he caught Techno’s arm.

“We have to get you down to the others Techno, hold onto me.” Tubbo said, worry seeping into his voice as he pulled Techno’s arm around his neck. Awkwardly, they stumbled down the steps and bridges that led to Pogtopia’s center. As they descended further into the cave, the voices started to become more distinct. Wilbur and Tommy seemed to be in a shouting match as a voice which sounded like Nikki tried to calm them down.

“Why the FUCK didn’t you blow the place up Wilbur!” Tommy screamed. “You had every chance to, after they...after Technoblade... _ killed _ … T…” Tommy’s voice broke, as he stepped back from Wilbur who was sitting on a furnace, head in his hands. Tommy shook his head “You should’ve blown it up.” 

“Wait here, I’m going to get some medical supplies.” Tubbo whispered. Techno and Tubbo reached the last section of stairs, just out of sight of the three. Tubbo pulled Techno’s arm off and leaned him against the stone wall before vanishing into a dark tunnel. Technoblade nervously watched after him, not happy that he couldn’t see him anymore before reluctantly turning his attention back to the conversation.

“It was gone Tommy.” Wilbur said quietly. Tommy glanced back at Wilbur confused.

“What?” He said, “What was gone Wilbur?” Wilbur rubbed his forehead and looked back up at Tommy.

“The button and the triggering redstone for the TNT.” He said. Nikki gasped softly and Tommy shook his head and furrowed his brow.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Tommy said, “Who would’ve even known besides you?” Wilbur shook his head.

“I don’t know Tommy. I made sure it was there right before the festival, when I went to blow it up, it was gone. I didn’t have time to fix it before they came after me.” Wilber said leaning back, shrugging his shoulders. 

“It was me.” The three people spun around pulling out their swords as Techno spoke. He slowly eased himself down the next few steps wincing in pain as what seemed to be a stab wound in his side tore a little. “I dismantled the trigger system.” Techno said, pulling a wooden button and a torn bag of redstone from a pocket in his cape. “I’d been following Wilbur for weeks, as soon as I saw that he placed TNT where Tubbo was going to give his speech, I made sure to take it down before someone found it and detonated it at a time where he could’ve gotten hurt.” The trio looked at him in fury, barely processing what he was saying, and Tommy’s eyes blazed when he mentioned Tubbo.

“SHUT UP!” Tommy yelled, taking a step closer. “You don’t get to say his name, when you were the one who fucking killed tub...you killed him!” Tommy clenched his sword and raised it to point at Techno’s throat. He winced as the point pierced his skin, and a small trail of blood pooled down to his collarbone. 

“I know Tommy, but..” Techno started but was interrupted by Tommy pressing the sword further.

“We trusted you Technoblade.” Tommy bit out. Tommy looked back at Wilbur and motioned for him to come closer. “The pit.” Techno’s heart sank as Wilbur grabbed his arm and muscled him forwards. The pit was where he had helped train the rebels at person versus person combat. Tommy was going to kill him there. Wilbur pushed him into the pit and Techno let out a small cry as he landed on his ankle badly. A flicker of worry and regret crossed Wilburs face and he began to step towards Techno when Tommy pushed past him and jumped down, sword still drawn. 

“Tommy…” Techno hissed in pain, holding his ankle which he now thinks is at least sprained if not broken.

“No, Techno.” Tommy said brokenly looking down on him. “I’m going to kill you for what you did." Nikki and Wilbur both let out noises of protest, but a sharp glare from Tommy silenced them. Techno shrugged himself up against the wall, slowly rising to his feet. A tear rolled down Tommy’s face as he raised his sword again uttering out “For T...Tubbo.” before launching towards Techno. 

“NO TOMMY!” Tubbo shrieked, skidding into the pit entrance, bandages and potions falling from his hands as he leapt down into the pit running towards them. Tommy froze and stared as Tubbo stopped in between them holding out hands in front of him, protecting Technoblade from Tommy’s sword. 

“Oh my God.” Wilbur gasped, collapsing against Nikki. 

“Tommy, he saved me.” Tubbo said, stepping towards Tommy who staggered back stunned. “He had a talisman, I don’t know how it works, but it brought me back, Tommy, please don’t hurt him.” Tubbo reached out his hands towards Tommy as tears slowly began to fall from both of the kid’s faces. 

“Tubbo?” Tommy said softly as his sword slid from his grasp, clattering against the floor. Tubbo nodded and smiled at his best friend. Tommy launched himself forwards into Tubbos arms and the two boys laughed and cried as they held onto each other. Tommy pulled away and started looking over his friend for injuries. “Are you alright?” Tubbo giggled and slapped Tommy’s searching hands away. Techno smiled before the darkness that he was so desperately trying to keep at bay caused him to stumble and fall. The last thing he saw was Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur bolting forwards to catch him and he was out. 

Technoblade woke up in his bed what seemed like a week later. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as light pierced his aching head. After letting his eyes adjust to the torchlight, he looked around at his room. He smiled as he saw Wilbur leaning up against the far wall, arm around Nikki, both sleeping. Tommy was sitting in a chair on his right sleeping with one hand resting on Techno’s lower leg, the other on Tubbos hand. Tubbo was asleep with his head resting on Techno’s stomach. Techno leaned back into his bed and happily took in the people around him. He was finally ready to say goodbye to his past, and live a silly life in a silly cave and he couldn’t be happier that these people would be there with him. His family.


End file.
